


Far Away

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, F/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Mood Board ... story to comeHermione is trying to cast a location spell in the FOrest of Dean ... she never expects to end up on a distant planet with a scruffy nerf herder





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square B4 - Tatooine

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48166943286/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
